A New Life
by LoveIsAllYouNeed96
Summary: Wee!Chesters. When Bobby takes a six year old Sam and a ten year old Dean away from John, the boys grow up at his house. Bobby wants the boys to have a normal, apple pie life, and John is just desperate to get them back. What lengths will John go to for his sons?


"Bobby...don't do this..." John begged as he watched the older hunter punch a number into his phone. "Please...they're my boys..."

"I have given you a choice, John." Bobby answered.

"Don't make me choose, please..." He felt stupid as his voice shook in emotion, but he didn't care. "They're my boys..."

"They need stability, John, not to be dragged around with you, nearly getting killed on every hunt you take them on. This is what's best, and deep down, I'm sure you know that." Bobby paused. "I am giving you the choice."

"So you would rather see the boys go into the system then continue to let them travel with me?"

Bobby looked down briefly before taking a breath. "If it means that Dean and Sam are gonna' see their eighteenth birthdays then yes."

John scoffed angrily. "You're a hypocrite, you know that?! You say you want what's best for the boys, but you're quite happy to have the authorities take them away from me and see them thrown into some group home. You know what those places are like! What if they separate them? My boys...they'd never let me see them. Why would you do that us?"

"Because this life isn't good for them."

"Neither is that life!" John shouted.

"I have given you the alternative, John."

"Stop hunting...I know." John took a breath. "Again with the hypocrisy...When your wife died because of something supernatural Bobby, what did you turn to after her death?"

"It's different, John."

"How?!" John shouted. "How is this different?!"

"Because I didn't have a six year old and a ten year old round my ankles to drag around with me and endanger!" Bobby shouted in response.

"You are not taking my boys!"

Bobby grabbed his shotgun and cocked it. "Get out of my house!"

"Not without my boys."

Aiming the gun at John, Bobby walked towards him. "Get...out..."

John growled before grabbing the barrell of the shotgun and shoving it to the side. Taking advantage of Bobby's slight stumble, he raced out of the library and down the corridor towards the stairs.

Bobby came running after him, grabbing the hunter and throwing him backwards from the three steps he had managed to climb before he caught up.

John landed on his back on the floor, and delivered a kick to Bobby's stomach, knocking him backwards. He stumbled to his feet.

Bobby cursed under his breath before using the stock of the gun to knock John back to the ground.

John groaned before he found himself once again looking down the barrell of the shotgun.

"Get off my property, and don't come back!"

John scoffed. "Is this how you operate, Bobby? Threats? Violence? Looks like I'm gonna' be the one reporting you to the CPS at this rate. Or maybe the cops for stealing my boys. Cause' that's what this is. You're taking my boys." A tear trickled down his cheek. "Do you realise that they are all I have left in this world? And now what, they're just supposed to think that I ran out on them? Are you just gonna' make it that simple? A nice lie, wrap everything up with a bow and just hope that they don't start asking too many questions? I may be many things Bobby, but I am not unloyal. My father ran out on me when I was younger. I would _**never**_ do that to them. But you're just gonna' do it for me."

"I won't tell you again."

And that's when he broke. "No, no, please!" He begged. "Please, Bobby."

Bobby's strong expression shattered slightly as he watched the desperate father with true tears in his eyes over the thought of losing his boys, but he knew he couldn't back down from this. "I'm sorry, John." He walked closer and grabbed John, pulling him to his feet before pushing him out of the door. Quickly shutting him out, Bobby turned the locks before leaning back against the door, closing his eyes as he tried to conceal his own tears. He could feel the door shaking as the young father begged and begged, knuckles hitting the wood hard.

"Bobby!" "Bobby, please!" "Please don't do this!" "Please!"

Sat in the hallway at the top of the stairs, Sam shook as he leant closer in his older brother's embrace. Dean had his arms wrapped tightly around his little brother as he cried his little heart out, distressed by the fight that had just occurred between their father and uncle. Dean's hands were also clamped over his ears to block out their father's desperational screams from outside. A tear trickled down Dean's cheek as he rested his chin on top of his little brother's head. He sniffled before holding Sam even closer.


End file.
